The Sin in You
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS Hiwatari, el apellido que hará temblar el mundo y Voltaire el hombre que se alzara en él. Kai, su nieto cumple una sola función, la de herramienta. Y que pasa cuando esa herramienta se convierte en "deseable"? eventualmente YuriyxKai.R&R.
1. A single decision

**Title: **-The Sin in You-

**Rated**: M

**Plot Warnings**: este fic contiene MxM relations, rape, beatings, blood, angst, dark. Si tienes un problema con eso, no leas. Lo digo en serio! La relaciones Yaoi son lo que me gusta leer, escribir y demás, así que sé **Tolerante**, por algo doy las advertencias del caso, así que por favor no flamees. En todo casi si quieres hacerme reír un rato puedes, es al gusto de cada uno no?...algo mas? Ah si, aunque use algunos fragmentos de la serie, será un AU, en verdad no podría encajar algo así en la serie –evil laugh-

**Parings**: Kai x ? Como todo buen fic de mi mano eso lo tendrán que averiguar mas adelante (modestia a parte en verdad me encanta eso).

**Comments**: pues lo único que puedo decir es que….1)mucha lectura ayuda.2)gracias a Radfel san y su PWP de Yugi-Oh 3 .3)no me sentía tan bien desde hace unos meses.4) ya para acabar, en verdad algunos pensamientos retorcidos afectan a una no creen?.

Usare los nombres originales para casi todos los personajes, si la duda persiste pues háganmela llegar en un review (indirecta directa para que dejen review, gomen).

**Chapter1**: A Single Decision

Hacia ya tiempo, muchos años atrás, la sangre de una familia en particular se hizo fuerte, su apellido, símbolo de su poder se alzó conjuntamente al hombre responsable de tal reconocimiento, su nombre, Voltaire Hiwatari.

Sin embargo por mas que ya rigiera un mas que vasto "imperio" al mando de su compañía Biovolt es sabido y reconocido que la codicia de un hombre solo puede ser igualada por su ambición, y la suya en particular tuvo la desafortunada ventura de toparse con un secreto mitológico.

Bestias Bit.

Desde entonces otros años transcurrieron hasta que una criatura, sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne cayó en sus manos, Kai Hiwatari no era mas que un simple bebé, un niño de escasos años separado de sus padres por circunstancias inesperadas. El hijo de su hija vino al mundo sin conocerlo, y de no haber sido por ese "desafortunado" accidente en los que ella quedo en estado de coma profundo y él falleció, nunca habría accedido a una clave tan resbalosa para sus planos.

El hecho era que ese hombre, el padre de Kai, sin duda había interrumpido y atrasado sus planes, al principio pensó que era casualidad, un mal paso que originó la traición en el seno de su familia con la escapada de su hija, pero cual no fue su sorpresa enterarse que también tenia relación con una bestia bit muy peculiar. Seria que dentro de lo que fuera a sus ojos, su desventura, la diosa de la codicia había intercedido en su favor?

Pero eso nadie lo sabia, ni nunca se sabría. Quien podría enlazar las casualidades en esa tragedia? Quien podría imaginarse que el mismo día en el que sus hombres encontraron el rastro de la pareja estos tuvieron el accidente…Tener a su hija bajo sus "atentos" cuidados debería bastar para alejar cualquier sospecha y así se procedió.

Caso Investigado. Conclusión, Accidente. Caso Cerrado.

Y entonces surgió la pregunta. Que sucedería con el niño Kai?

Niño? Hijo de su hija y de ese hombre de pasado valioso para él. Una criatura de apenas 3 años pasados que vino a parar a su mansión y solo poco tiempo mas tarde, inició su crianza en la abadía Balcov. Los giros que podían dar la vida eran sin duda de mucho cuidado.

Desde esos tiempos, ya habían transcurrido los años suficientes, ahora Kai era un niño despierto, pero mas que eso, con cada día se convertía en una valiosa herramienta, lo que no había imaginado ni en sus fantasías mas ávidas era que su nieto gozaría de tal encanto y perfección física, en otras palabras se convertía en un ser y herramienta deseable.

Literalmente.

Y justamente ese atractivo podía usarse, en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello no tardo en modificar la "educación" que le era impartida, claro, siguiendo la línea de perfección que usaría luego, pero ahora podía usarlo para alimentar el deseo de sus colaboradores sean presentes o futuros, sin duda un arma difícil de hallar y a la cual sacó partido sin dudarlo.

Ahora, Kai tenia cerca de doce años pasados, aún podía considerarse un niño en muchos aspectos, recién ingresando a la adolescencia pero, esa etapa de transición no era un privilegio que podía darle, le urgía consolidar varias alianzas, la codicia no es ama de una sola persona, por mas que Voltaire Hiwatari fuera su fiel mas ferviente y con eso la traición asechaba en cada esquina.

Sabia demasiado bien por la experiencia de su propia hija que el corazón de un ser que se entregaba por primera vez, que la primera persona en yacer con esa alma se convertiría en dueño de su corazón y de sus actos, en si se convertiría sea en su mayor enemigo o el hacedor de sus planes. El caso era que su nieto era pues varón, por eso no podía arriesgarse con una mujer, esas almas son volubles y manipuladoras, como podría cerciorarse de tener el control sobre la candidata? Además su propia sangre ya le había fallado no volvería a estar desprevenido, no, con una mujer no podía ser, además seria una debilidad, cuantos hombres poderosos no había sucumbido ya en el auge de su gloria por una mujer? No, él, Voltaire Hiwatari ni podía permitir que algo así arruinara el plan de toda su vida. Entonces la suerte ya estaba echada.

Debía asegurarse de no entregar las llaves de su poder, en definitiva que Kai no se le escapara de sus manos y sin embargo hacerlo. Kai era la clave de todo, redundaba la conclusión una y otra vez en su cabeza, inevitable, de ahí que no estuviera dispuesto a permitir que un ajeno a sus intereses reclamara su bien mas valioso, debía decidirse con cuidado, y hacerlo con meticulosidad extrema, planear a futuro con quien lo hiciera.

Observó como Kai era trasladado aun inconsciente. Por un breve instante el recuerdo de sus ojos dilatados de sorpresa al ser casi atacado por el cuarteto de guardias y su cuerpo privado de su libertad en los escasos instantes siguientes, y luego, sus ojos cerrarse cuando sus parpados vencidos por la anestesia siguieron a su cuerpo cayendo vencido, a una rendición sin condición previa.

Ya casi se cumplía el plazo, su metabolismo debía haber absorbido y disuelto los efectos de la inyección y finalmente, volvería en si para dejar que aquel hombre sea el primero en hacerlo suyo. Miró su reloj, aun faltaba algo de media hora, frunció el entrecejo, porque diantres el tiempo transcurría mas lentamente cuando sus planes urgían? Un suspiro de impaciencia escapo a sus labios, siempre obtenía lo que querría y sin embargo ahora solo le quedaba, esperar? En pocos segundos su poca disposición filial abandonó su mente, no tenia tiempo para eso simplemente dejaría encargado que al llegar la hora prepararan al chico así Balclovf solo tendría que asegurarse de la total conciencia de Kai para el acto. Eso y nada mas importaba, entonces, no tenia razones por las que permanecer ahí, por lo demás Voltaire tenia que hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos, o acaso creían que se maneja un consorcio como el suyo ,con el único fin de la dominación mundial, sin mas? Esperaría el informe de su subordinado y colaborador mas fiel.

Sin mas, dio una ultima mirada al chico echado en la cama de finas y sedosas sabanas que pronto marcaría una alianza irrefutable de la cual ninguno de los dos involucrados podría deshacerse, no en esta vida en cualquier caso. Esa era toda la idea, todo el frío e implacable pensamiento tras librar su nieto al destino que su colaborador accedió sin demora, una inmundicia y acto cruel, y sin embargo todo lo valía, todo por la gloria de los Hiwatari, la gloria y poder de él, Voltaire Hiwatari, en redundancia SU gloria.

TBC(continuara)

* * *

Siempre y cuando obtenga unos cuantos reviews, oh si, esta vez pediré eso y mas de Uds., no en broma lo ultimo, pero necesito apoyo para seguirle así que ya saben, serán 10 o nada, I mean it!.

* * *


	2. Unconsciousness

**Title: **-The Sin in You-

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: MxM relations, rape, blood, angst, dark….anything else? Mas detalles en el primer capitulo….el que debiste leer si caíste por casualidad, aunque eso ya lo dudo.

**Comments**: me querrán matar, a decir verdad este capitulo lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo, antes de publicar el anterior, pero con el viaje y las indecisiones no he podido subirlo hasta hoy. Perdonen la brevedad pero la trama lo exige, en fin al menos cumplo con el update previsto. Hasta el siguiente, deje review pls.

* * *

**Chapter2:** **Unconsciousness**

Cuando terminó su tarea no pudo sino quedarse embelezado, su cuerpo, de piel suave e inmaculada le recordaba la blanca nieve , cruda compañera desde que tenia memoria, el chico ante él tenia proporciones perfectas aún a su corta edad y sin desarrollo total, y aún así no pudo sino sentir admiración por sus facciones. De ese ser que yacía sin ropas excluyendo sus bóxer, solo se desprendía esa impresión como un aura radiante, para ello sin duda sus líneas delgadas y su musculatura apenas esbozada ayudaban en hacerle gozar de una hermosura que cualquiera desearía poseer y hacer suyo, realmente, cualquiera….

Una expresión de ternura se dibujo en su rostro sin que se percatara siquiera, él, criado para ser frío, no tener emociones ni pensamientos propios sino sencillamente limitado a los requeridos para acatar una orden, un soldado a la orden de Biovolt, realmente su ambición no era otra mas que esa. La perfección era su vida, lo único que debía lograr y rodearlo, y en esos días nunca nada había igualado el alto sentido que tenia de ese ideal. Pero como aprendió tiempo atrás, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. La perfección a sus ojos era lo que debía lograr no lo que podía contemplar, no la que podía ….tocar.

Su cuerpo pudo mas que su mente y sin esperar autorización, acercándose lentamente casi cautelosamente acaricio la tersa piel. El primer contacto le lanzó una descarga por la espina, no temía ser descubierto, tampoco se sintió como una reacción al frío o, al miedo cuando aun podía percibirlo, no, la sensación fue en si, placentera. Algo nuevo que despertó un sentido que no pensaba poseer. Volvió a acercar su mano, esta vez su cuerpo en total acuerdo con su mente, totalmente consciente en sus acciones, quería saber mas sobre esa sensación que le llamaba desde dentro su cuerpo. Despacio examino el torso desnudo, aun no tan formado como el suyo aunque sin duda con un tiempo mas en la abadía no tardaría en verlos tallados, siguió lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro, ese día las marcas azules de sus mejillas, las que le conferían un aire amenazador y reforzaban usualmente la cruda mirada de sus orbes carmín habían sido removidas. Tal vez porque todo eso sucedió a temprana hora y aún no se las había hecho o se la habían limpiado para ayudar en lo que vendría cuando su superior viniera, aunque él no pensaba que le restaran al aura que le seguía hechizando, en cualquier caso añadiendo el hecho que sus ojos permanecían cerrados el aire de inocencia era sin duda digno de admirar.

me pregunto si permanecerá luego…-susurro casi en melancolía-

Inmediatamente se reprendió alejándose del chico inconsciente. Se quedo ahí un par de minutos sin quitarle la vista de encima, es que acaso no iba a volver en si? Balclovf pronto llegaría, ya había cumplido con la tarea asignada, no le quedaba mas que dar unos pasos hacia la puerta metálica, girar la empuñadura, abrirla, cruzar el umbral y cerrarla sin miramientos, sin espacio a duda alguna…sin remordimientos.

Miró la puerta, estaba tan cerca….sin pensarlo su vista volvió a la cama. El también estaba cerca. Encaró nuevamente la puerta, solo faltaban escasos minutos, que podría hacer?

hacer?-se sorprendió preguntar-

No tenia intenciones de hacer nada, su orden había sido clara, tenia que "preparar" al chico Hiwatari, eso se limitaba a despojarlo de sus ropas y dejarlo instalado en la cama, nada mas que eso. Pero, porque no podía quitarse esa imagen, ese cuerpo reposando sin saber siquiera lo que vendría a su despertar, porque súbitamente no querría apartarse de él y mucho menos podía pensar en que otra persona, fuera Balclovf o alguien mas se le acercara?

Negó con la cabeza, no, no podía caber la respuesta. Esa no podía ser. El chico de pelo bicolor aun no daba señales de regresar a la conciencia, desde donde estaba parado podía percibir sus signos vitales, estables. Nuevamente la tentación se deslizó como una víbora susurrándole al oído, seduciéndolo. Su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar.

Todo pasó muy rápido, para un soldado entrenado pensar en la mejor opción y aplicar el mejor plan en minutos era lo que lo convertía en perfección pero en ese caso se sorprendió superarse a si mismo, después de todo conocía demasiado bien a su superior.

Lo único que lo apartaría el tiempo suficiente, lo único que lo haría poner en segunda prioridad al chico bicolor era….

Sin dudarlo se echó para la puerta saliendo como alma llevada por el diablo, ni siquiera se detuvo a darle una ultima mirada a Kai.

Diez minutos mas tarde, la suposición resultó ser cierta, el complejo gritaba al ritmo de una alarma, mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Kai, o la de Balclovf en cualquier caso en la que el chico debía seguir inconsciente. El mismo se había reportado con su superior antes de provocar el "accidente" e iniciar su vuelta al premio. Sin embargo debía asegurarse una cuartada, Balclovf le mandó justamente lo que necesitaba, entrenamiento aislado.

Mientras corría no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de puro placer se dibujara en sus labios, el único pensamiento que quedaba en su mente era pues, la imagen de aquel chico bicolor esperándolo, aguardando que él lo tomara.

Miro su reloj, quedaban poco mas de quince minutos, al fin había alcanzado las estancias del abad (N.A bueno así es, sorry). Pasillo despejado, la sirena se oía a los lejos y con nadie parecía estar aun por ahí, el problema venia de los laboratorios dos pisos mas abajo.

Sin embargo, no podía ser imprudente, se suponía que ni él mismo debía estar aquí, jugaba con algo mas que fuego esta vez, pero lo valía o no?

Finalmente llegó a la puerta, apoyó la oreja intentando percibir la presencia de otra persona, silencio. De alguna manera ello lo confortó y confiado esta vez entró, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras él.

Kai seguía ahí, tal y como lo había dejado, a su merced.

Rápidamente se quitó las ropas, teniendo cuidado sin embargo de colocarlas ordenadamente para ponérselas sin demora apenas terminara. En pocos segundos mas y ya estaba sobre el bicolor, le miraba intensamente grabándose cada centímetro de su cuerpo en su mente antes de probarlo con sus labios.

Sus manos confiadas en que el chico no se movería empezaron a deslizarse por su torso, no podía imaginar contacto mas suave que ese, pronto sus labios dejaron la piel para que su lengua la recorriera, hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Aún inconsciente alguien podía experimentar placer? O al menos responder a un estimulo?

La respuesta en ese momento no dejaba lugar a duda. Los pezones del bicolor ya se habían accionado así como su piel. Otra sonrisa cruzó su rostro, eso sin duda lo excitaba cada vez mas. Y sin embargo el tiempo no alcanzaría a disfrutarlo todo, tenia que decidirse rápidamente.

Unos segundos luego, apartó las piernas del bicolor a los lados de su cadera, su miembro estaba listo así que prosiguió a entrar, ello sin duda le resulto fácil, no había resistencia mas que un vano esfuerzo de algunos músculos probablemente a la inusual y dolorosa intrusión.

Lo detuvo por un instante un gemido. Kai gemía. Y sin embargo su rostro no mostraba demasiado dolor, la intrusión aunque veloz no había sido violenta, es cierto, contaba con poco tiempo, pero quería disfrutar no….violarlo.

y que crees que haces?-se sorprendió preguntarse sarcástico-

Siguió, esta vez moviéndose de dentro-afuera, forzando la cavidad, instalándose y avivando el clímax, pronto el rostro del bicolor comenzó a contorsionarse, dolor. Y con cada gemido, sus ojos cerrados dejaban escapar lagrimas, no se detuvo, estaba ya tan cerca. Su cuerpo arqueándose al igual que el del bicolor, la intensidad elevándose con cada nueva embestida, el chico estaba cerca de recobrar la conciencia, lagrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos surcando sus mejillas enrojecidas. Hasta que ocurrió.

Su semilla expulsada sintió alivio, puro y placentero alivio.

La respiración del bicolor era agitada, seguía llorando, su cuerpo ganaba fuerza, si no se retiraba quedaría atrapado. Sin aguardar mas salió ahogando un grito mas que un gemido del chico con el que acaba de yacer.

Le miro, luego a su reloj.

demonios-murmuro antes de levantarse, vestirse y colocarle la ropa intima al bicolor a toda prisa-

No acababa de cerrar su chaqueta y empezar a limpiar sus rastros que, aún gimiendo en sus lágrimas los parpados del bicolor se movían intentando abrirse, volvía a la conciencia.

* * *

Re-Reviews: Gomen aún no puedo contester preguntas ni asegurar la pareja…me pregunto si habrá? –sonrisa intrigante- Wuaaaa! Una araña en la pared!-sale corriendo- (eso fue cierto lo juro!)

Thanks to : **Nancy Hiwatari, Dayiah, VK-098, Aika, Lina**.

Y en 4Spirits: **Physis y KaraHilan**.


	3. Owned

**Title: **-The Sin in You-

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: (repeat) MxM relations, rape, blood, angst, dark….anything else? Mas detalles en el primer capitulo….si, si el que leíste (se supone) antes de el anterior a este…confuso?

**Comments**: Creo que me alucine con Prodigy (Smack my bitch up) y Colplay (Speed of Sound), y con problemas varios no cumplí el update , ya me parezco a Kantarou-chan que no escribe cuando debe -sigh-. Hasta el siguiente, dejen review pls.

Perdonen la falta de guiones iniciales para los dialogos, ya me dio flojera buscar que simbolo emplear en vez de los guiones que suprime el sistema (si tienen un simbolo o marca para hacer eso y que el sistema acepte avisenme please, thanks in advance)

**Thanks to**: Azuru, Shalimar Kurts, Aika y Nancy-Hiwatari-17.  
**Y en 4Spirits:** Physis.

**Chapter 3:** **Owned**

Parpadeó ligeramente luego con mas fuerza a medida que la penetrante luz parecía a punto de quemarle la retina. Sus ojos ardían aunque no era capaz de decir porque, se detuvo tratando de abrirlos pero parecían inflamados, como si hubiera llorado. No entendía la razón. Que recordara, no lloraba desde hacia demasiado tiempo, es decir, llorar sin razón alguna, y derrochar lagrimas por sentimientos no estaba mucho mas permitido, sin contar con que los castigos sin duda se las arrancaban pero de ahí a no recordar cuando o porque? había algo extraño.

Además, su cuerpo le dolía, en particular la zona entre sus caderas, acaso le habían impartido un castigo con fuego y con tanto dolor que no recordaba nada? No, por alguna razón se evitaba ese tipo de castigos con él, desde que Voltaire mencionara que dejarían marcas, o mas bien algo como "dañarían la codiciada perla" le había escuchado. Sin poder abrir demasiado los ojos trató de incorporarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Algo se lo impidió.

Una mano. Reprimía sus movimientos para que su torso se irguiera para que se pueda sentar.

quien eres?- inquirió sin demora, no le gustaba nada y empezaba a ubicarse a pesar de no recordar mas que algunas cosas confusas y sin sentido demasiado borrosas-

Shhh-se limitó a contestar la persona, colocando su índice en los labios del chico-

Después de lo cual, escuchó como depositaba un objeto en un mueble cercano, probablemente un vaso con agua por el sonido que emitió. Luego de eso le llegó una voz camuflada, sin duda por su propia ropa a lo que pudo suponer.

ponte la toalla húmeda en los ojos, despacio para lavártelos-indico-

por qué? Que sucedió? Que hiciste?-cuestionó aun tratando de enfocar la vista pero todo parecía tan quedó sin respuesta, pasaron unos instantes, al no sentir presencia alguna en la habitación o donde fuera que estuviera, extendió una mano a donde se suponía estaba el agua, en efecto rozó un vaso y dentro una pequeña toalla que aplicó a sus ojos. Al cabo de una aplicaciones el ardor fue desapareciendo, ya debían haber transcurrido varios minutos hasta que logró enfocar la vista.

Acababa de percatarse en donde se hallaba, una habitación y él, en la cama con la sabanas revueltas, sedosas y blancas….eso fue antes de observar las manchas rojas y frescas que las mancillaban, acercó su mano una vez se hubiera podido sentar a pesar del dolor. Luego de recoger un poco de la sustancia la pasó por su nariz, sangre.

pero..-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando colarse una sirena de alerta, al marco de la puerta se sostenían Balclovf, ligeramente atrás dos cabezas destacaban, una lila claro casi plata, la otra color de fuego, no se necesito mas para que el bicolor los identificara como las Yuriy Ivanov y Boris Kuznestov sus alumnos o mejor dicho soldados mas destacados y un par de guardias que al parecer vigilaban el pasillo.

Kai por su parte solo permaneció sentado tratando de fingir su acostumbrada indiferencia sin embargo la sorpresa no dejaba de filtrase en sus rostro, además de las marcas en sus mejillas cuales surcos de lagrimas secas, las sabanas desarregladas y revueltas cruzaban desordenadamente la cama.

que sucedió aquí?-se limitó a preguntar Balclovf, su tono era el mas amenazador que Kai le oyera hasta ese día, como si algo realmente terrible hubiera sucedido, algo importante-

El bicolor se sentía sin fuerzas, desvió la mirada.

me preguntaba lo mismo-respondió el bicolor recobrando su cinismo en contra de su voluntad-

Realmente fue una muy mala idea contestar en ese tono, en lo que le cabría mirar sus dedos manchados de sangre la gigantesca mano del pelimorado lo cogió del cuello impidiéndole respirar.

Ivanov se queda, el resto afuera-ordenó sin soltar el cuello del bicolor-

Cuando todos salieron, excepto el pelirrojo, Balclovf fijó su vista nuevamente en el bicolor. La alarma habría sido controlada o la puerta habría sellado la habitación acústicamente? Eso no lo preocupaba al bicolor, su garganta apresada entre las manos del hombre se cerraba con cada segundo. Kai urgía ahora por aire y el dolor solo lo empeoraba todo, pero lo mas atroz sin duda, era que no entendía realmente que sucedía. Es decir, lo único que recordaba era vagamente Voltaire ordenándole hacer algo que él no quería, él negándose sin pensarlo, y luego un batallón de guardias lanzarse sobre si, luchar vanamente contra ellos y de pronto….nada, hasta que despertó ahí mismo hacia momentos, con alguien, y ese alguien le había hecho algo.

Su cabeza trataba de hallar la pieza faltante a ese rompecabezas temporal, en vano. Lo que sabia era que algo había sucedido en el lapso que llevaba inconsciente, pero, qué? Y a que se debía la alarma ahora silenciada? También había ocurrido algo mas, una falla de seguridad no podía ser, sino un incidente mayor, uno de tal magnitud que alterara al ya inestable abad. Sin aire los pensamientos se mezclaban, una parte de si clamaba por oxigeno, otra parte se quejaba de los dolores, sumados la confusión, la frustración por no hallar respuestas y, el ….miedo.

Miedo a qué? Eso mismo quería saber. Es que acaso su incidente o lo que fuera estaba relacionado con el que provocaba el alboroto de la abadía? Tenía que preguntar por ello o guardárselo? Aún tendría que cumplir con lo que su abuelo le exigía? Por qué el bastardo de Ivanov seguía viéndole? Por qué le dolía el cuerpo? Por qué no era más fuerte para librarse de esas manos? Por qué simplemente no lo dejaban en paz?...

silencio-

* * *

P.O.V. Kai

Cuando desperté el silencio me acompañaba. El silencio y los punzantes dolores en todo el cuerpo. Un recordatorio como pronto le llamaría.

Un instante después, el rechinido de una puerta metálica captó mi atención.

abuelo- atine a decir, hacia tiempo que no le llamaba así-

Voltaire se acercó, sin quitarme la vista de encima, en sus ojos otros pensamientos se arremolinaban, sus pupilas temblaban, sus labios trataban de mantenerse quietos sin demasiado éxito y su mano, solo lo vi llegar por el rincón de mis ojos, instinto? Eso pienso ahora. Sin duda debió ser lo que evitara la perdida de un de ellos en cualquier caso. Su bastón era duro, frío e infalible, nunca lo podría olvidar.

maldito bastardo!- exclamó luego de golpearme-

Debo decir que me chocó, no era que nunca me lo hubiera dicho, de hecho no podría recordarlas todas, pero su tono esta vez, la ira que en su voz se percibía era inesperada, tanta que la misma pregunta que me atormentaba anteriormente regresó.

que hice?...que hice?-la pregunta traspasó mis labios inconscientemente, mientras un liquido caliente y metálico corría en mi boca, algo de sangre-

osas decirme que no sabes nada? Niegas lo que has hecho!- grito exasperado, sus ojos brillaban, sus manos temblaban, por un segundo en verdad temí por mi cuello, temí que el oxigeno me faltara nuevamente y que lo ultimo que vería seria a ese hombre, mi abuelo.

Sin embargo, un nuevo dolor, fulgurante como el anterior me hizo torcerme a un lado, nuevamente el bastón arremetía, en mis costillas. Una vez mas y otra, y otra. Para ese momento mis muñecas y piernas apresadas impedían que huyera de ahí, en verdad no daba para mas, mi cabeza trabajaba como podía, mis sentidos estaban en su máximo nivel recibiendo la información del dolor y transmitiéndola al resto de mi, y que podía hacer? Seguía sin saber lo sucedido, una laguna que ya parecía un abismo interminable y yo le miraba tratando de sacar de ahí mi memoria.

Finalmente deje de contar los golpes, me costaba demasiado preocuparme por algo así cuando apenas podía respirar sin infligirme mas dolencias pero de pronto, cesaron. Ni siquiera le miraba, mis ojos estaban prendidos del bastón, el puñal había cambiado de color, del dorado al rojo. Goteaba.

Ahora. Me dirás quien fue, pequeño iluso ingrato?- preguntó lo mas calmado que pudo aunque deseaba que le diera un paro ahí mismo, ni que estuviera muy lejos de la realidad en cualquier caso-

Seguía prendado del bastón, el liquido carmín era mío, por tercera vez lo sentí, lo probé y lo vi. Permanecí así por unos instantes, perdido, encontrado en la nada. Cuando el bastón de movió nuevamente, de pronto sentí su punta metálica bajo mi quijada, Voltaire Hiwatari nunca soporto la indiferencia, y mucho menos la tolera.

no piensas contestarme acaso, nieto?-

no lo sé. no lo sé……ni siquiera se que rayos pasó! No sé como termine en esa habitación, no sé que sucedió, no sé nada!- esta vez era yo que perdía la cordura, no importaba el dolor en mi pecho, no importaba la sangre que perdía-

Ante mi el hombre encolerizado desapareció en unos instantes, luego de una mirada escéptica, y pronto regreso la faceta que muy dentro me atemorizaba aún mas. Frialdad y calculo. En esos momentos dejaba de ser yo ante sus ojos, y regresaba a lo que el llamaba, herramienta.

Pasaron unos minutos, no sé si serían uno, dos, tres….en esos momentos la sensación del tiempo siempre tiende a ser mas lenta y larga, hasta que pareció concluir con sopesar sus planes.

eso…esta bien-farfulló y retiro su bastón que hasta el momento aún se hallaba en mi quijada-

Se acercó a mi, tendió su mano y, me besó en la mejilla…..

Perplejo, solo sentí como pasaba su mano entre mi cabello, con suavidad, con cariño?

Seguido a eso, sacó un pañuelo, limpió la sangre en mi quijada y la que se hallaba en su bastón. Y sin decir mas abandonó la celda.

Cuando la puerta se cerraba parecí volver en mí, confundido, alterado, alcé la vista hacia le entrada de metal.

gracias…-murmuré-

Solo me quedé en la oscuridad, solo pero reconfortado.

------------------ --------------- --------------------- ------------------ ------------------

Luego de la visita de mi abuelo, siguió al poco tiempo la de otros, a esos les conocía bien, seria justo decir que era algo como cliente frecuente de sus servicios, con eso me refiero al equipo medico.

En esos momentos "amnesia" quedo como sombra, al segundo plano, me dolía respirar, ahora sentía también liquido caliente bajar hasta mi pierna izquierda, mas sangre, me sorprendí preguntarme cuantos litros habría perdido desde que llegue a este lugar? Pero, eso no importaba, a que me llevaría saberlo? De momento me parecía bueno. Es decir, aún bajo ordenes, con vigilancia constante, y demás, esa era la vida que me tocaba vivir, la que mi abuelo quería para mi. Acaso existía algo mejor o peor? Era lo único que conocía no podría saberlo.

Mientras me curaban afanosamente, regresó a mi mente el suave beso de mi abuelo y con eso un sentimiento. Una palabra que en este lugar no se oía, y tal vez mucho menos se mencionaba. Familia.

------------------ --------------- --------------------- ------------------ ------------------

Pasó cerca de una semana, no volví a ver a Voltaire hasta esa mañana.

Entrenaba desde hacia 2 días, bajo la atenta e incansable lente de las cámaras, aislamiento especial. Después de todo ya perdido 5 días de practica y si seguía de ese modo no solo tendría que tratar de recobrar infructuosamente mi memoria sino que soportaría entrenamiento especial, algo mucho peor que el aislamiento.

Además me sentía mucho mejor, ya no me dolía el pecho, respiraba normalmente, las heridas y golpes se curaban por si solas, y mi mente ya se había estabilizado, aunque eso lo atribuya mas al tratamiento que venia recibiendo.

Por ahora me concentraba en el estadio, y el blade que en él giraba. A la vuelta echaba centellas, giraba casi perfectamente, digo casi porque hace rato me concentre tanto que lo mande de plano a volar y se estrello en una columna cerca de aquí, y dejo mella en el.

El blade azul, gira y gira, concentrado como estoy es apenas si oigo las pesadas puertas abrirse hasta que el guardia me llama. Abruptamente el blade se detiene y alzo la vista. El hombre menciona a Voltaire, recojo el blade y me encamino tras él.

Rápidamente llegamos hasta la oficina de mi abuelo, ahí el guardia tocó anunciando mi presencia, abrió la puerta y me indico que pasara, una vez dentro dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta tras él.

pasa Kai-me invitó la voz de mi abuelo girando sobre su silla ejecutiva-

Probablemente debí percatarme de sus planes, ese momento habría sido propicio, el único. Pero en mi solo florecía el sentimiento de había una semana, cuando volvió a ser mi abuelo.

Error.

Mas exactamente , error no desaprovechado.

Kai, quien eres?-inquirió de pronto-

soy Kai, Kai Hiwatari. -no entendía el porque de su pregunta-

Kai, que eres?-siguió-

tu nieto-respondí sin pensarlo-

Intenta otra vez. Kai, que eres?-preguntó nuevamente sin inmutarse. Súbitamente realice que buscaba en mis palabras-

una herramienta. Un eslabón en un plan grandioso para la familia Hiwatari.-contesté sin temblar-

si eres una herramienta, a quien le debes lealtad y obediencia?-

a ti-respondí, me miro con severidad-A Voltaire Hiwatari-añadí-

ahora, sabes cual es tu propósito?-

perfección?- dudé, era la primera vez que me preguntaba algo así-

no. Ese es tu objetivo.- permaneció en silencio antes de seguir, frotó sus manos y sonrió-

como Hiwatari debes ser perfección, pero como herramienta debes servir a tu propósito-Enunció aquello con esa sonrisa que rara vez le vi al tiempo que dejaba el escritorio y se acercaba a mi-

Supuse que esperaba mi afirmación así que asentí con la cabeza. Como hacia días atrás, lucia complacido, acercó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Por un breve momento recordé algo, al menos eso pareció, una sensación de seguridad, de calor, pero cuando me habría sentido así?

no preguntaras cual es tu propósito en estos momentos?- preguntó deteniendo su mano-

Balclovf – se coló de mis labios-

ve y yace, nieto- ordenó en primer lugar y suavizo cuando se refirió a nuestra unión filial-

Antes de partir, elevó mi rostro en su dirección para depositar un nuevo beso en mi mejilla.

P.O.V. End

* * *

Kai se sentó silenciosamente al borde de la cama, sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, su mirada fija en ellas. En su mente solo resonaba una voz, Voltaire le ordenaba sin rodeos y por segunda vez en esos días yacer con ese hombre, le repetía por enésima vez que ése era su deber, su retribución por el bien de la familia, en si, que su cuerpo era un pago por su propia vida y que nada tenia que decir o reflexionar al respecto, encima de que lo decía con tanta normalidad frotándose las manos, dejando una curiosa mueca que el chico identifico como una sonrisa complacida, se sorprendió preguntarse si esa era la felicidad de su abuelo. Como podía pensar en oponerse? Voltaire era su único familiar, era su abuelo, y él, era parte de la familia, Kai Hiwatari en algo debía ser útil, eso era lo que Voltaire esperaba de él y así debía ser. En su recuerdo asintió una vez mas resignado a su destino. 

Levantó la vista tras escuchar un par de pies detenerse a escasos pasos de él, lo suficiente sin embargo para deducir de quien se trataba, ante él, Balclovf se erguía mas amenazador que en cualquier otra ocasión, parecía contemplarlo a través de su máscara. Finalmente se acerco una mano al rostro retirando la mencionada antifaz y sus ojos violeta se cruzaron con los carmín del chico. Kai no pudo evitar sino sentir un escalofrío, un mal presentimiento. Y luego, temor, cuando la mirada del hombre se detuvo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, alargándose sobre todo en su parte media. Definitivamente no le agradaba la sensación.

Súbitamente una nausea le invadió, eso no se sentía bien, no era correcto, no lo era. Pero, Voltaire se lo ordenaba, además, ya estaba ahí, a punto de yacer con Balclovf y no había modo alguno de evitarlo.

Una áspera mano tomo su rostro, acariciando su mejilla casi con suavidad, su mirada se fijo fugazmente en Balclovf pero no aguanto rehuyéndolo. La mano lo abandono con brusquedad.

algo que te moleste, joven Kai?- pregunto maliciosamente-

El chico se sobresalto, que haría si Voltaire se enteraba, no podía rehuir, no podía negarse, en cierto modo había jurado y su vida no le pertenecía mas que a su abuelo. Con esfuerzo encaro nuevamente al pelimorado, tratando de mantener contacto.

nada, nada en lo absoluto-respondió con todo el orgullo que pudo agrupar-

bien- se limitó Balclovf luciendo una rara sonrisa, la cual Kai ya había presenciado en repetidas ocasiones. Le recordaba las veces en que el pelimorado se detenía a mirarlo de pies a cabeza en su entrenamiento o cuando "jugaba" con él en sus comentarios sarcásticos y esperaba la respuesta siempre presuntuosa del bicolor-

Acto seguido, y sin mas preámbulos ordeno al chico escuetamente que se despojara de su ropa, la poca que le quedaba en cualquier caso, mientras a su vez hacia lo mismo. Pronto el pesado abrigo cayo en una silla seguido por el resto de su vestimenta. A los poco momentos se hallaba nuevamente ante el chico, con la misma sonrisa que antes, solo que ahora era apenas perceptible, y mucho mas amenazadora sin duda.

échate-murmuro el hombre, no le quedo duda de que fuera mas una orden que una solicitud-

Las sabanas eran frías, sedosas como podría ser su piel y mas, pero eran frías. Sus músculos se contrajeron al entrar en contacto con la materia, mientras se deslizaba por la tela un suave "fru-fru" le acompañó, el sonido que sin duda le acompañaría mucho en los momento venideros.

Sin embargo a penas y si se hubiera acomodado que el peso del otro hombre cayó en Kai, un breve deseo de escapar se apodero de él pero ya era muy tarde. Sin casi esfuerzo Balclovf sujeto al chico por las muñecas incapacitando sus brazos, las nauseas volvieron junto a la desesperación pero el jefe de la abadía ya tenia otros planes. Sin soltar las muñecas del bicolor saco de por dios sabe donde un par de ligas, mas parecían cintas de cuero, Kai las vio y sabia lo que vendría, ya no podría luchar, seria un animal encadenado como hacia pocos días en otras circunstancias de castigo. Sintió la segunda liga ajustarse a su muñeca, igual que a la primera Balclovf se cercioro que ajustaran lo suficiente sin margen a soltarse o a liberar a su prisionero aun si intentara dislocárselas, si, eso también sucedía con frecuencia en la abadía y por igual de dislocaciones voluntarias de los residentes se procedía a otras a modo de castigo por lo cual no se fiaba, nunca. Esa era a primera regla en su extraño y retorcido código. Su presa debía estar a su merced o no podría disfrutarla, no podría romperla.

El primer contacto como Kai supuso no seria nada gentil, de un brusco jalón de pelos el pelimorado arqueó el cuello del chico dejando su garganta totalmente al descubierto, y sin aguardar mas su lengua empezó a lamerlo y besarlo, el ojicarmín no sabia ya que hacer sus pocas fuerzas comparadas con el adulto le abandonaban, así, la resignación le fue envolviendo hasta que dejó de luchar.

Balclovf sintió la baja de tensión en los músculos del chico, y con eso siguieron sus besos ligeramente mas agresivos sin mencionar las cuantas succiones que le hacia, hasta que abandonó el cuello y sus manos acariciaban la tersa piel esperando la reacción en sus pezones, en cuanto mostraron señales atrapo a uno sin dejar de pasear sus manos por el resto del torso y espalda del bicolor.

Una extremidad erguida le sorprendió de pronto, y se detuvo a observar. Sonrió de manera enferma, aquello solo aumentaba su apetito. Ya era tiempo suficiente.

Sin mostrar siquiera consideración del hecho que sin duda al entrar en él lo lastimaría Balclovf lo poseyó a toda prisa, a lo que el chico solo pudo soltar un desgarrador grito sin oídos que escucharan o atendieran sus suplicas. El dolor era demasiado, al momento le recordó el mismo dolor con el que se despertó aquella vez, también en una cama ajena.

Eso en cualquier caso pareció entre frustrar y aumentar el placer de Balclovf, con cada segundo lo poseía con mas fuerza, adentrándose mas y mas sin impórtale lo que sintiera el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

Entonces sin desearlo siquiera su cuerpo sucumbió al efecto del sexo, éxtasis, y para la mayor frustración de Kai su propia semilla fue la que cubrió las sabanas, lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados por el dolor y la vergüenza. Balclovf solo atino a sonreír sádicamente.

porque ocultas tu placer?- le susurro entre dos bocanadas de aire-

Un momento después el cuerpo del chico empezó a moverse con el que lo hacia dueño, arqueando la espalda con cada abatida, sus muñecas atadas se debatían con fuerza sin mayores logros, su respiración mas agitada le impedía gritar. Aprovechando ello el pelimorado presiono aún mas contra las caderas hasta que tuvo paso libre y sembró su semilla.

Como un latigazo Balclovf se retiro del chico y se dejo tumbar sobre él aún tomando bocanadas de aire ardientes que soltaba en las orejas del bicolor. Ya todo habría terminado? Fue lo único que sobrevino en su mente. Guardaba miedo, sentía asco, pero ya había acabado.

Sin embargo. Nunca nada es de una sola faceta, muy dentro de sí, mientras su mente clamaba descanso y sus ojos ya ni podían abrirse del ardor que sentían, un pensamiento lo atravesó, no pudo rechazarlo, no pudo negarlo, simplemente no pudo luchar contra él y dejo que le susurrara como el lejano eco de una voz familiar.

le perteneces, y aún con negación o sin ella lo disfrutaste…..-

Le resultaba sin duda demasiado familiar, era suya pero las palabras las había oído antes. "Me perteneces", "me pertenecen", todo era pertenencia, todo era poder, el poder de subyugar una voluntad, de poseer un alma, en sí la sublime sensación de ser quien tiene control en algo o alguien.

TBC-

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, quieren matarme, ciertos beyluchadores anónimos (personajes) y otros no tanto (lectores) quieren lincharme, y yo? quiero vivir en un instituto psiquiátrico o ….tal vez, darme a la fuga –sale corriendo dejando una estela de polvo— 

PD: al menos no hubo una araña cerca esta vez…-sigh-

Review please y trataré de actualizar mas seguido -sigh- al menos estuvo un poco mas largo felices?


End file.
